


Soon

by calmgeyama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY, Kinda?, M/M, friends to lovers?, idk don't look at me, idk there isn't much to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmgeyama/pseuds/calmgeyama
Summary: They had been there for so long, dancing along the intricacies of their love for each other. Otabek expected the rush of it to fade and fall away, as things so often do, but there he was, drunk on JJ's tab while they celebrated their medals, thinking of nothing but the way Yuri kept catching his eyes from across the table.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ashley! I hope you get all the sushi you can eat and also maybe some cool Star Wars stuff! Love you!

Otabek Altin considered himself a man of considerable patience. 

They had been there for so long, dancing along the intricacies of their love for each other. Otabek expected the rush of it to fade and fall away, as things so often do, but there he was, drunk on JJ's tab while they celebrated their medals, thinking of nothing but the way Yuri kept catching his eyes from across the table. 

They were not naive children anymore, with valiant rescues on the back of a rented motorcycle and sunsets. Everything they'd been through was more complicated. Otabek kept a running list in his mind. 

_ Otabek and Yuri's Greatest Hits _

He thought of them as a playlist, and for better or for worse, they were the moments that defined them. There had been a feeling since they met outside of Yuri’s hotel room that the evening was turning into one of those moments. The fact was cemented when Yuri stood and announced in no uncertain terms that he  _ and _ Otabek were leaving.

Outside the bar, away from the loud music and their friends prying eyes, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and laced their fingers together. The air was cold and the street all but deserted. The signs advertising brands of beer and live music were turning off slowly, their afterglow sending shadows stretching along the road.

Otabek let his gaze settle on Yuri. The soft remnants of neon lights play off the planes of high cheekbones and thick lashes. Yuri’s lips were parted and he blew out tiny puffs of white, laughing softly.

“Drunk, Yura?” Otabek asked, a laugh of his own escaping when Yuri untangled their hands and moved a few paces ahead, his path crooked. He was no longer the childish boy he used to be, but Yuri’s stubborn nature couldn’t be extinguished completely.

“As if I would be drunk after a few shots of vodka, Beka!” Yuri’s voice bounced from foggy glass and echoed around them. “I’m  _ Russian. _ ”

Otabek had to restrain from rolling his eyes. He had heard the “I’m Russian” excuse many nights and it always meant the same thing--Yuri was plastered. But he had been there before and he knew, after many disastrous occurrences, that all Yuri needed was water and sleep.

“Alright, let’s get you back to the hotel.”

Their walk was a montage of Yuri trying to sneak away to find food, Otabek grabbing his hand, and both of them tripping over the uneven cobblestones that lined the path leading to their hotel. It was supposed to be “authentic” and “charming” according to the hotel’s brochure, but Otabek just found them annoying. 

There was hurried ushering into the hotel before anyone could see them, and then, a few minutes later, Otabek was unlocking Yuri’s hotel room. Yuri instantly meandered to the bed and flopped down, calling out to Beka to remove is shoes.

Otabek did, complaining the entire time that Yuri was being lazy, but he was smiling when he also helped Yuri out of his jacket. He filled a glass with water and set it on the bedside table, close enough for Yuri to reach, but far enough away from the edge that it wouldn’t topple over when Yuri’s hand inevitably hit it during the night.

“You’re staying, right?” Yuri lifted his head from the pillow and stared at Otabek expectantly. 

This wasn’t the first night they’d spent together, nor, Otabek knew, would it be the last. “If that’s what you want.”

Yuri nodded and watched as Otabek stripped down to his boxers. As soon as he crawled into the bed beside Yuri, the blonde slid their legs together and wrapped his arms around Otabek. They’d both grown, but they fit together almost perfectly. Yuri would, as always, complain in the morning that Otabek’s mouth was too close to his nose and that morning breath was a real thing, but it was a small price to pay for the way Otabek’s hand rested softly on his hip.  

"What do you want, Beka?" His voice was soft and Otabek knew that he was moments away from passing out completely, but he also knew that Yura would hold out long enough for his answer. 

But he was unsure _ how _ to answer. He didn’t know how to explain to Yuri that he wanted to be able to pause, to stop time right there with their limbs tangled while they shared warm, vodka-soaked breaths, but that he also needed to fast-forward to when they could be more than fumbled kisses that never landed on each other's lips and lingering, soft stares. He couldn’t figure out how to say that he wanted so much, but he was afraid of losing what he already had. 

Finally, he settled on the only truth he'd held onto after all their time together. "You." It was one word, simple and uncomplicated, but it somehow conveyed the weight that Otabek felt in the deepest parts of him.

Yuri nodded. His forehead bumped against Otabek's as a yawn slipped from his lips. He struggled to swallow it down and Otabek chuckled. 

"We should sleep, Yura." 

Another nod, another brush of soft blonde hair. Yuri closed his eyes and his lips fell open ever so slightly as his breaths evened out. Otabek lifted a hand from Yuri's hip and ran his thumb along the pale skin that stretched along Yuri's shoulder. 

"Soon." 

It was nothing more than a breath, but it was unmistakable. Otabek was the one to nod then, and he let his head rest against Yuri. 

“Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on [tumblr](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com)


End file.
